


Wakeup Call

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [142]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wakes Kylo.





	

The dream morphs from something about trying to find shoes that fit to something far different. He’s still holding up red glittery boots and some thong-toe-trap made of brown leathers when the rush of heat in his legs makes him double over in the dream.

In reality, he tries to, but sleep paralysis doesn’t wear out immediately and he’s left pinned to the bed with his mind trying to follow the sensation. He _sees_ his arms and legs moving, but they _don’t_ , and he’s not sure if his eyes are even really open or not, yet.

Warmth, like he’s sitting in a pool of bubbling water. No. Not quite. Warmth, but it’s focused on one place, a small island of wet heat over his groin. His eyes peel open, and he sees a flash of red hair between his thighs, his cock obscured as it’s suckled gently. There’s no sharpness to the gesture, a hand softly bouncing his balls as his cock slicks in and out of the mouth on him. Over the cushion of his tongue, and down into the depths of his throat. Lips tight, and a soft hum of pleasure.

“H-hey,” Kylo says, pushing Hux’s hair back from his face. It’s slipped out of control in the night, and the dark happiness in the eyes that meet his melts him all the way up his spine.  


Hux can’t answer, but Kylo ties his fingers behind Hux’s head, never insisting, just enjoying the motion of his pleasuring. Gulps, licks, and tiny snorts. 

Kylo drops his head back into the pillow, and pushes his joy and affection into Hux’s mind, offering him everything in return. 

 _I love you_.

Hux strokes a finger behind his balls, pushing just one digit into him. He’s still loose from the night before, and he pushes down onto it, enjoying the slight roughness in counterpoint to the slurping over his shaft. 

 _I FUCKING LOVE YOU_.

He thinks it as hard as he can, and then there’s a tiny hint of teeth and Kylo howls in delight at the overwhelming contact. He bounces between the lips and finger, and then he sits down on it as hard as he can, clenching, and pushing Hux’s face down until the lips hit his groin.

A moment that is wonderful, holding Hux in place and feeling him work over the climax, gulping and snorting, swallowing messily until he lets go of his head.

“Good morning,” Hux rasps, wiping the white traces from his lips on the back of his hand.  


“Good morning indeed,” Kylo says, and makes a grabby hand to ask him to come closer. “That was lovely.”  


“I was hungry,” Hux shrugs, and slides up for a kiss. “You?”  


“I think I’d love breakfast,” Kylo agrees, and tries to get him to sit on his face. Yep. He’s hungry, too.  



End file.
